hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Musing midori
"musing_midori", also known as "midori_shiki" on the community. She has finally stuck to using the handle of "Little_Musing" because it isn't the slightest bit embarrassing to tell other people. Also goes by "Kit" and hardly anyone at her uni knows her actual name. Commonly goes by "Muse" anywhere else on the internet. Is >170cm in height at the last count, and is slightly tanned and somewhat like her new picture. Tends to obsess over making certain things perfect, like for example, this page. Quickly loses interest as well. Highly distracted by academics and newest obsession Guild Wars 2 - spending more time on the latter - appearances on the comm and Tumblr are here and there. Has recently gotten active on Twitter again because of Starcraft 2. Background Hailing from Selangor, Malaysia, her suburb is far away from everywhere. She may or may not be a good student, due to repeated offenses of procrastinating but having good enough performance in studies. Has travelled more or less extensively due to the graces of her mother, and now wishes to save up enough for a Kontiki tour, as well as plane tickets to visit everyone in the fandomly. Honestly speaking, she has absolutely no idea why she hangs around here, since she seems to get sucked into everything like a stray comet caught by a planet's gravity. Had already known of Hetalia way back when volume One was published, but never occured to her to check. Decided to use Hetalia as a study guide in her history notes, and while there wasn't a Philippines character that she was originally looking for, she fell into the fandom and the rest is history. First event was Hetaween 2011, happily spazzing over South Korea's appearances though disappointed at the lack of bromance between America and him. Rather holding out for something for her beloved ship, but will be satisfied with a mass of megane SK. Is a Type 9, and while is usually stoic and calm, she has a habit of somewhat exaggerating things and jabbering too much. Has been identified as ISTJ and INTP (which might mean a curious IXTX), but considers herself as INTP. May direct people to look up Kaizuka Inaho (Nao) of Aldnoah.Zero due to high levels of relating to character. Relations Ven - Neighbour. Also a victim of Midori's creeping habits and abuse of JP 2-bit emoticons. Polka - Neighbour Riveheart - Neighbour sunfire, shockingstar - Fellow Malaysians Some other ASEAN whom she can't really remember at the moment... Role in the fandomly Dubiously known as the (self-proclaimed) honorary lurker. That's it. Role in the Fandomly AUs And in a galaxy far, far away, whereupon the power of the force shall always be with you... or not anymore. Previously undefined category, the "distant future" has revealed itself to be the fandomly AUs. Cardverse She had arbitrarily volunteered to be the current Ace of Hearts due to the epic sound and the "calmness" of the Hearts Kingdom appealing to her. When the job description of an Ace was added by Panda, she was immediately sold on the idea. Being the King's guard, she has decided her weapon will be her trusty Book-Hammer of Uncreative Names. Whether it will actually be implemented or used remains to be seen, as well as how her role will be in the AU, but let this girl's imagination entertain her during moments of boredom. Chessverse She is a Pawn of the Black Knight. Gakuen She has claimed the spot of a counsellor, and one who hogs one of the PCs in the Computer Lab. Pokemon Jumping onto a bandwagon of sorts, she flippantly chose to be the Ice Gym Leader. She has no regrets, rather fawning over the Gen V Ice-types. ATLA She's one of the Water Tribe, due to her horoscope. RGB Instantly taken by the Green Kingdom, even though she's not one for defensive magic. She's rather hoping about majoring in alchemy and dabbling in poisons with the available resources in the kingdom. Cardcaptor Sakura Originally wanting the Lock and Through, she settled with the Jump, if only because her attention is spread over multiple fandoms at any one time. Mythology Having a soft spot for the creatures, she has opted to be a Cynogriffin, which is apparently the smallest of the species, but no less fierce and majestic. Pairings and/or OT3s she supports *Asakiku *Kimchiburger *Romerica *FrUK *RusAus *Austria x Coffee *Frying Pangle *Stray Trio *Actually, just about all the East/West pairings Other fandoms *Aldnoah.Zero * Guild Wars 2 * Starcraft 2 *Ao no Exorcist *Touhou *Minecraft/Yogscast *Soul Eater + Not! *Bleach *Bakuman *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan *Gakuen Alice *Shugo Chara *Fairy Tail *Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *Trickster Online *BBC Sherlock *Homestuck (?) *Haruki Murakami (Well why not) *Yu Yu Hakusho *Digimon/Pokemon *Hamtaro *Lucky Star *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *osu! *Fullmetal Alchemist *Full Metal Panic (Somewhat) *Phoenix Wright/Ace Attorney *A bunch of others which refuses to come to mind Category:Artist Category:Asian Category:Female Category:Hetalock Category:South-East Asian